3 months
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Vlad/D'Ablo. For a challenge from vladtod fan. And to think he hasn't sayed the night once in their 3 months of being together. Rated M for lemons!It is kinda Lemons with no plot. X3


**Hey yo! Carolyn again! I know I just posted a story but this is a one-shot for a challenge! This is a D'Ablo/Vlad fic so be warned!**

**Disclimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Vlad sighed as he finished his homework. 'Stupid math.' he thought. He pushed his chair out and headed down stairs for a package of delicious blood.

Taking a sip of the recently warmed blood Vlad felt his senses sharpen. At once his body went stiff. D'Ablo. Vlad twirled around and came face to face with the evil man himself.

"What are you doing here!?" Vlad hissed. Nelly was going to be home soon.

"I came to see you, of course Vladimir." D'Ablo took a small step forward as Vlad took a huge one back.

"You shouldn't be here! Get out!" Vlad glared murderously and the older vampire.

"Nonsense." D'Ablo took another step forward and brought his face about four centimeters away from Vlad's. "I have every right to be here my Vlad." He then let his lips connect with Vlad's.

Vlad gasped slightly before slowly closing his eyes and kissing D'Ablo back. D'Ablo picked Vlad up and walked up the stairs. Once in Vlad's room he put Vlad onto his back as he climbed onto the bed with him, all the while their lips locked in a heated passionate kiss. His hands quickly worked their way up under the hoodie Vlad was wearing, under the shirt to move across the soft, sensitive skin of his abdomen.

Soon the kiss ended and Vlad looked up at D'Ablo. "Thats cheating." he said calmly with a pout on his face.

D'Ablo just smirked and took off the rest of the clothing that remained between them. He quickly opened the dresser drawer next to Vlad's bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted a decent size of it on his fingers before turning to Vlad and smirking. "This might hurt a little." He quickly recaptured Vlad's lips in another passionate kiss before inserting a finger into Vlad's tight hole.

Vlad's muscles tensed and he groaned, but his eyes were closed. He looked too lost in his pleasure to really notice the slight discomfort that the intrusion. "Ah! D'Ablo..." Vlad let out a long moan as D'ablo found his pleasure spot.

D'Ablo inserted another finger and began to scissor as Vlad's moans got louder. D'Ablo removed his fingers and spread Vlad's legs apart and moved to fit himself snugly between them. He leaned forward, the head of his erection pressing deliciously against Vlad's warm, aching entrance, to kiss th young Pravis's lips. The raven haired vampire returned the kiss just as eagerly. With a quick jerk of his hips he was deep inside the writhing and moaning pale body beneath him and he couldn't suppress the low groan of pleasure that sounded deep in his throat.

"Oh God!" Vlad cried out in pleasure.

D'Ablo began to thrust in and out of him, his speed picking up with each thrust. Vlad's lips parted as soft moans began to fall from them without restraint, regardless that Nelly would be home any minute. He didn't care. He was in to much bliss to give a damn at the moment.

When Vlad thought it couldn't get any better D'Ablo reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock. he slowly pumped it and soon quickened to match his thrusts.

"D-D'Ablo.." Already he was close. Vlad was so hot and tight, it was mind blowing. D'Ablo pumped faster before, with a long moan, Vlad came onto their stomaches.

D'Ablo felt Vlad's muscles tighten and couldn't hold it. He came in Vlad with a low grunt. He layed next to Vlad as they bothe tried to catch thie breaths.

Vlad was about to say something before he heard Nelly yelling for him to come down.

"We will meet again Vladimir." D'Ablo smiled warmly and kissed Vlad before grabbbing a tissue and whiping off. He got dresssed and kissed Vlad on the forehead. "I will be back."

Vlad smiled as his older lover left through his window. And to think he has not once stayed the night in their 3 months of being together.

* * *

Well? First lemon. I can tell you that. What do you think vladtod fan? It good enough? ;D


End file.
